Overalls Vs Uniform
by Confusingish
Summary: A short oneshot about Nathan and Peter Patrelli's childhood. One thing is for sure: at least they're not sisters. R&R!


**Authors note: Hello! This is just a short oneshot of Peter and Nathan's brotherly bonding. Hope you enjoy it. I also LOVE reviews!

* * *

**

A sunny afternoon at the Patrelli mansion with the Patrelli family enjoying their day, the Patrelli way, except for the youngest Patrelli.

Four-year-old Peter Patrelli stood still, arms crossed and frowning at his brother Nathan, who is five years older than him.

"Say sowwy Nate, or I'm tewwing mommy!" Peter shouted.

Nine-year-old Nathan Patrelli paid no attention to his little brother. He decided the best way to ignore him was to just sit on the kitchen table, continue playing crossword and sipping a delicious hot chocolate with little marshmallows.

Peter was too stubborn to give up so he did what all four year olds did; tell his mommy. He went to his parent's bedroom chamber and knocked on the door. Thank goodness she just came back from where ever she was!

"Mommy!" he called, his face close to the doorknob that reached his height.

"Yes dear, hold on!" his mother Angela Patrelli shouted from the other side of the door.

She opened the door to find his son wearing his favorite overalls with a red and white striped shirt underneath. And he was pouting.

"Mommy, Nate did something bad and he didn't say sowwy!"

"What did Nathan do Peter?" Angela smiled motherly.

Peter took his mother's hand and led her to the kitchen where Nathan was. As they were walking, Peter mumbled to himself and the only words Angela could make out was "Yucky" and "Mashmewwows bad now"

Once they entered the kitchen, Peter hid behind Angela's legs and pointed at his big brother accusingly and finally told his mother what Nathan did. Angela was surprised and a little disgusted when he told her. She looked over to his older son and questioned him "Why would you spit into his hot chocolate?"

Nathan dropped his pen on the table and began his dramatic act.

"I didn't spit in his hot chocolate!" he put his hand on his chest and pretended to look offended. "Why would I ever do that to my loving little brother?" Peter didn't look at all loving towards Nathan who continued talking. "I'm hurt that you would blame me for such a thing! Hurt I tell you! Hurt!"

Peter was glaring at Nathan and looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, but thought better of it. Little Peter looked up to his mom and pouted.

"Don't bewieve a word he says mommy!" the younger one said. "Its all lies I tell you! Lies!"

Nathan glared at Peter for trying to snitch on him. Seriously, I only spit in his cup, he thought. Its not like I was trying to poison him! That much. Maybe he should give Peter a little challenge during potty time, just to get some payback for being a tattle-tail. No one will know…

Before he could go on with his plan on making his little brother have diarrhea, his thoughts trailed back when Angela called his name for the fifth time.

"Nathan!"

"What?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Did you really spit into his cup?" Angela raised her eyebrows, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Looking anywhere but at his mother, he paused and slowly said "Maybe."

Peter came from behind Angela's legs and said "You spit in my hot chocowit 'cause your jeawous that mommy likes me better!"

Nathan stood up from his seat, now angry.

"I'm not jealous!" he shouted. "And you are not the favorite! I am because I'm the smartest!"

Both the Patrelli brothers began arguing against each other on who is the favorite son.

Each time Angela tried putting a stop to this by saying something to them, Peter's shouts and Nathan's yelling drowned out her voice, until she lost her temper and screamed "BOYS!"

Suddenly, both the Patrelli brothers stood still in their positions and stared at their mom with wide eyes. Nathan froze while his arm was still wrapped around Peter's neck. Peter's mouth was open, ready to bite Nathan before he was interrupted.

Angela was fuming. She put her hands on her hips and glared. "Step. Away. From. Each other." She ordered them.

They quickly did as they were told. Nathan fixed his tie on his school uniform and Peter fixed messy hair. Both looked down and mumbled an apology to their mom.

"Now apologize to one another." She told them.

Obviously, it showed that it was the last thing they would want to do, but seeing that their mother is angry, they have no choice. Or else. They'd end up facing the corner in the lonely living room for fifteen minutes. Who would want that? Definitely not them!

Nathan turned to his little brother, not bothering to look at the four-year-old. "I'm sorry I tried to choke you and I'm sorry I spat in your hot chocolate." Said Nathan in a monotone.

Immediately, Peter smiled his cute smile and said "Its okay! Its only hot chocowit."

Nathan's eye twitched.

Angela looked over to his youngest son. "Its your turn to say sorry Peter."

Peter's smile disappeared. It was Nathan's turn to smirk.

Peter then looked to his older brother's eyes intensely and he loudly said " I'm Sowwy I said mommy likes me better before you spit in my cup, and I'm sowwy I said it again after you spit in my cup!"

Nathan's smirk left his face. He should be enjoying this, but no. That kind of apology kind of freaked him out a little. Just a bit.

Angela smiled again. "Now that's better. If you will excused me, I'll go back to my room." She turned around in the opposite direction and walked away, but was stopped.

"Mom?"

Angela looked back to see Nathan and Peter staring at her.

Nathan swallowed and felt hesitant to what he was about to ask, afraid of her answer. Peter did the same thing just because Nathan is doing it too.

"Who _is_ your favorite son?" the boy in the school uniform asked.

Angela only chuckled.

" I love you both equally. Never forget that." She said, even though she admitted to herself that Peter was her favorite, but she won't tell them that.

The boys smiled and said okay.

Angela walked away to her bedroom, leaving her sons left to talk amongst to each other.

"…So," said Nathan, looking down to his short brother "Pete, you want to help me finish with my crossword?"

Peter nodded quickly and smiled. "Yay!"

They went to the table and together they played crosswords.

"Three letters down," Nathan read. "what a ghost says to a person." He tried to think what the answer might be.

Peter looked around the room, wanting help from the first random letters he saw. He still could not read, but luckily knows the alphabet.

"A" he said, seeing one of the letters from the dictionary that was across the table.

"S" he thought of a snake making noises.

"S?" he repeated the same letter, because he couldn't come up with anything else.

"A-S-S?" Nathan questioned. He frowned, then turned to his little brother and gave him the look that says 'you are the dumbest thing in the universe'.

"You are the dumbest thing in the universe!" He told Peter. "That's not a word!"

Peter only shrugged.

"You never know, Nate." The kid with the overalls said. "Anything is possible" he smiled at the last part.

The nine-year-old rolled his eyes and sarcastically said "Yeah, and I can fly."

"You can fly!"

* * *

**PLEASE CLICK IT!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
